1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power transmission apparatus in a mobile type lawn mower, and more particularly, to a power transmission apparatus in a mobile type lawn mower with at least one wheel mounted through a swingable arm on a housing which contains a mowing blade. The wheel is movable upwards and downwards for adjustment and is driven, through a power transmission mechanism in a power transmission chamber formed on the housing, by a power source mounted on an upper surface of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been usual in power driven lawn mowers that the power transmission mechanism includes a first reduction gear means between an output shaft at an upper position of the interior of the power transmission chamber and an intermediate shaft below the input shaft and pivotally supporting the swingable arm; a second reduction gear means of a swingable type between the intermediate shaft and a wheel axle supported on the swingable arm; and an output shaft connected to the power source through a power transmission member such as a belt, a chain or the like which is provided above the mowing blade wheel located below the power source.
This type of transmission is inconvenient in that the construction thereof is complicated, because it has the two reduction gear means.